Volkov
Russia |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure |useguns = * Chain lightning Tesla cannon (against units) * Tesla grenades (against structures) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 600 * 1000 in Recharger * 900 in Thunder God, The Lunatic and Noise Severe * 1500 in Dragonstorm and Earthrise * 800 in Juggernaut * 1600 in Meltdown |armortype = Cyborg |speed = 6 * 7 in Recharger, The Lunatic and Meltdown |sight = 7 * 9 in The Lunatic |cost = $1500 * $3000 in Earthrise |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) * 1:45 (base 1:48) in Earthrise |multiplier = * 0.65 (all infantry) * 1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Palace |groundattack = * 60/50/40/30 (Tesla cannon) ** 200% vs. Drone ** 180% vs. Basic/Animal ** 170% vs. Flak ** 165% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 150% vs. Land Mine ** 100% vs. Light ** 95% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 90% vs. Heavy * (Tesla grenade) |cooldown = * 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) (Tesla cannon) ** 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) in Recharger ** 15 frames (1 in-game second) in Dragonstorm and Earthrise ** 12 frames (0.8 in-game seconds) in Meltdown * 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) (Tesla grenade) ** 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) in Recharger ** 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) in The Lunatic, Dragonstorm and Earthrise ** 28 frames (1.87 in-game seconds) in Meltdown |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 4 (Tesla cannon chain distance) * 0.3 (Tesla cannon radius) * 1.5 (Tesla grenade radius) |ability = * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * Tesla cannon chains to 3 additional targets and disables units for 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation, poison and confusion rays * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Affected by Overcharge * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons |artist = ImP_RuLz |actor = Speeder |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Volkov (Волков) is one of the two heroes of Russia alongside Chitzkoi. Official description Volkov is the all too familiar cybernetic commando from ''Red Alert, resurrected to serve as Russia's greatest hero. He is equipped with an experimental tesla rifle that can arc between multiple foes; a weapon so dangerous, no mortal human has been able to use it without incinerating himself. However, Volkov is not a mere human. As a cyborg, he is immune to radiation and toxins, but is susceptible to EMP blasts. The use of the Overcharge support weapon will vastly increase the power of his weapon, but he will suffer damage for it in return.The official description incorrectly states that Volkov will hurt himself whenever he attacks while under the effect of Overcharge; this is possibly a leftover from the 3.0 beta. ''Before full conversion into a cyborg, Volkov was one of the greatest soldiers of the Soviet Union, frequently called upon to carry out top secret assignments that could not be entrusted to anyone. The reactivation of Volkov has not been without controversy, however, as Volkov was destroyed after he went berserk in a failed attempt by the Allies to gain his control codes. However, the engineers tasked with rebuilding Volkov have assured that the commando is completely tamper-proof and his command codes encrypted and secured in an undisclosed location. A series of rumors have spread among Allied and Epsilon troops as well; that Volkov is literally immortal and that even if he is destroyed, he will reappear on the battlefield within a few days. The Russians most likely have a cyborg manufacturing plant somewhere, hidden in the Ural.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview If there was a hero unit that combined the best of durability, firepower, and versatility, then Volkov is it. This Russian cyborg is a force to be reckoned with for all ground-based opposition, as he can decimate entire squads of infantry, annihilate detachments of vehicles, and level bases easily with his Tesla-based arsenal in seconds. His formidable range can also help him out range most base defenses, provided the Russian general controlling him can micromanage this super soldier effectively. Usage of the Overcharge support power on Volkov will also boost his firepower tenfold temporarily, allowing him to vaporize all but the toughest opponents in a few short bursts. His Chain Lightning Tesla Cannon also comes with a small EMP effect to any target it hits (with the exception of units that have an immunity to them), allowing him to temporarily shut down most vehicles and certain infantry units for about a second or so. This ability also gives him the tactic of destroying hovering vehicles instantly (such as Kappa Tanks and Magnetrons) as they will sink if their systems are shut down while traveling over bodies of water. While his impressive firepower already makes Volkov an incredible hero unit, it is his durability that establishes him as a true one-man army in every essence - he can withstand incredible punishment and stand his ground against even the most impossible odds. Being a cyborg, he is immune to the teeth and claws of Attack Dogs and Spooks. Volkov also cannot be devoured by Terror Drones, instead they have to resort to using short range attacks on him. As he is a hero unit and primarily composed of machinery, he also benefits from a variety of immunities as he cannot be affected by poison, radiation, mind-control, abduction, and confusion rays. Volkov may appear to be immortal at first glance and rumors-wise (as pointed out in his official lore) but he is not invulnerable at heart. EMP and magnetic weaponry will disable him, rendering him a sitting duck for opposing forces. Though he is immune to poison, he can still be damaged by units that use toxic weaponry, such as Viruses and Stingers. Air units can also take potshots at him without fear, as he has no means to fire back against airborne forces. Although he is far more resistant to small-arms fire than a standard organic infantry unit, anti-infantry firepower is a great threat to him and he can still be overwhelmed if he allows himself to be surrounded by forces that specialize in anti-personnel roles. Large numbers of anti-personnel infantry, such as Navy SEALs, Pyros, Duneriders, and Huntresses can also eliminate him quickly. Therefore, it is always good for Volkov to be accompanied by Chitzkoi and other fellow escorts to be prepared for such responses from the enemy. Appearances In the campaign, Volkov is always accompanied by his loyal companion Chitzkoi. Covert Ops * Though they do not appear in-person, Volkov and Chitzkoi are main objectives in Archetype. Boris and Morales were tasked to secure and evacuate their bodies from the abandoned Tech Center. Act One * In Recharger, the two are tasked with destroying all Allied forces in Paris. Once he reaches the Eiffel Tower, Volkov will energise it, turning it into a gigantic Tesla Coil until it's destroyed by a Mercury Strike, forcing him to complete the rest of the mission the conventional way. He must survive throughout the mission. * In The Lunatic, the two are tasked with escorting an unmanned Kirov Airship to the Psychic Beacon. Afterwards, Volkov must be loaded onto a Cargo Plane to evacuate the area. * Volkov and Chitzkoi were captured by Chinese forces prior to Dragonstorm and Yunru is about to study them. They will help the Russian forces repelling the Chinese invasion once they are released. They can die without compromising the mission. Act Two * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Juggernaut, where they arrive as reinforcements via air transport to assist in the defense of the Congress of Singapore during the later stages of the battle. They can die without compromising the mission. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in the Covert Ops mission Noise Severe to help escort prisoners to a Chinese base, where Yuri has set ambushes along their route. They can die without compromisng the mision. * Volkov appears in Meltdown along with the rest of heroes: Chitzkoi, Reznov and Krukov. He can die without compromising the mission. * In Earthrise, Volkov lands on the moon with Chitzkoi to help destroy Epsilon lunar base. They can die without compromising the mission. If Volkov falls for the first time, the player can rebuild him from Barracks, which costs $3000. Cooperative * A few minutes after Thunder God begins, Volkov arrives to help the Russian forces destroy all Allied forces. They can die without compromising the mission. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 3.0 Volkov had a line when moving ("I cry back Stalin's times."); this was cut in 3.3 because it is often misheard by players and replaced with "Why do we wait?", which is previously used when he is selected. This voiceline remains in the game files. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, the assumption that the figure on beta Red Alert 2 covers (see Gallery) is Volkov is incorrect. This can cause a misunderstanding as the said figure is used as Volkov's portrait in Mental Omega. See also * Chitzkoi * Morales * Yunru Notes References zh:沃尔科夫 Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Cyborg Category:Stealth Detector Category:Tesla Category:Self Healing